A Picnic at the Black Lake
by IwillAKyou
Summary: Victoire is studying for her OWLS but Teddy is bored... What will they do?  *first multi-chapter*    HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"TEDDY! HAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING MEEEE!"

Teddy Lupin was currently tickling his best friend and secret crush, Victoire Weasley. The latter was reading her Potions book, trying to study for her OWLS because in order to become a Healer she needed at least an E, but currently can't because she was being attacked by a half-werewolf half-metamorphagus Seventh Year boy.

"No Victoire, I'm bored and you've been studying for 5 hours straight!"

Actually, Victoire was surprised. Surely she hasn't been in the library for that long in one sitting? But once she took a look on her watch she realised Teddy was right. That, and that her bum was numb from all that sitting.

She took an exaggerated sigh and said, "What do you want to do Teds?"

Teddy took his pointer finger and thumb and started to rub his chin in a thinking sort of way.

"Hmmm…. How about a swim in the Black Lake?"

"A swim? Right now? Are you kidding? It's bloody freezing out there and I only have a two-piece swim suit that Ruby gave to me!"

During her rant she hadn't noticed Teddy's lips turning into a sly smile.

"_A two-piece? Well I wouldn't mind seeing her in that…"_

Victoire stopped her rant and finally noticed Teddy looking behind her with a dazed look in his eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Teddy! Are you even listening to me?"

Teddy snapped out of his musings by a currently reddening Victoire. He's known her for long enough to notice that she was currently getting more and more frustrated. Sensing her anger, he quickly tried to change the topic. After all, no one wanted to get in the receiving side of a Weasley woman.

"Meet me at the lake in ten minutes. I have to show you something."


	2. Chapter 2

After questioning Teddy's motives, Victoire finally left the library to go and get ready. Taking out her favourite (and only) gold bikini, she hesitantly put it on. Looking into the mirror, Victoire saw how ghastly she looked. Her blue eyes – which were usually bright and jovial – were dark and there were bags underneath. She also looked pale, compared to her usual porcelain skin. Deciding she could use some colour, Victoire pinched her cheeks, applied some lip gloss (after all, this _was_ Teddy she was talking about. No one can deny how charming he is.), and rearranged her pins back into their proper spots.

Satisfied with her appearance, she left the bathroom and went to her closet, searching for one of Teddy's oversized shirts that he once left during their monthly nights. Putting it on, as well as a pair of shorts, Victoire grabbed her bag filled with the necessities – her towel, sunglasses, and her Potions book. After all, you can never study too much right?

Exiting past the big oak doors, Victoire set off to the Black Lake. A part of her was excited to see what Teddy has planned for them, but another part, one that she cannot comprehend, felt as if her stomach was full of butterflies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Teddy was busy getting supplies and setting up their picnic. After going to the kitchens to get some sandwiches, Butterbeer and chocolate covered strawberries, Teddy went to his dorm to get his swim trunks and a blanket for them to sit on. As he was changing, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful his best friend was<em>. Whoa Teddy, this is your best friend we're talking about. You know, the one with the overprotective uncles and father, the one you've literally known since her birth? You shouldn't be thinking like this. Stop it. Now.<em>

"Talking to yourself mate?"

Teddy groaned, not realizing he said the last parts out loud. Turning around, there was his dorm mate, Nate Cross, leaning against his bed post smirking at him.

"Shove off Nate, I was just thinking."

"About your lovely Victoire?"

Glaring at the boy who's smirk has grown, Teddy said, "No, but I have to leave for out picnic soon so get out of here while I'm getting ready."

"Cut the bull dude, everyone knows you're infatuated with her. Well, everyone but you apparently."

"What are you talking about," Teddy said spluttering and slowly turning red (literally), "we're best friends, practically siblings. I can't possibly be in love with her!"

"I never said in love mate, you assumed I did. Anyways, I gotta go, I only went here to grab my broom. See ya," Nate said waving.

Teddy waved his hand absentmindedly in goodbye, turning his attention into a picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of Victoire and him at King's Cross the summer before his Seventh Year. Victoire, as usual, was glowing and laughing, Teddy gazing affectionately down at her. After listening to Nate, Teddy started thinking.

_Do I really see Victoire in that way?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's been a while but I wasn't feeling inspired enough. R&amp;R? Constructive Critism is appreciated, no flames please :)<strong>

_**and special thanks to Sapphire Leo and CherryPop0120 :) All those Lily/James shippers, check out Sapphire Leo's stories! You won't be disappointed :)**  
><em>


End file.
